


dźwięk twojego szczęścia

by UnknownTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownTitan/pseuds/UnknownTitan
Summary: Śmiejesz się, a ja nie chcę przeżyć kolejnego dnia bez dźwięku twojego szczęścia.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	dźwięk twojego szczęścia

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa! Oficjalnie wkraczamy w listopadowy sezon, dlatego możecie to przeczytać o dowolnej porze roku, ale polecam szarą jesień za oknem i mnóstwo kolorowych liści!
> 
> I nie przepraszam nigdy, za to co piszę. Zostawcie ślad jeśli wam się podobało (albo nie podobało, wtedy też zostawcie)

Siedzisz naprzeciw mnie w obskurnym barze, gdzieś w Ameryce, a ja patrzę jak wlewasz zbyt dużo śmietanki do swojej kawy, mimo twojego uparcia, że pijasz ją wyłącznie "czarną jak twoja dusza". Co jest nieprawdą, ponieważ twoja **sprawiedliwa**, szlachetna dusza jest najjaśniejszą ze wszystkich, jakie widziałem, ale ty nie chcesz dopuścić tej myśli do siebie, boisz się jej. 

Siedzę tak i myślę, że to jest co ludzie nazywają miłością. Przyłapujesz mnie na "gapieniu się", nasze oczy gubią się w sobie, brzęk talerzy i ludzki hałas milkną, jesteśmy tylko my, jak miliony razy wcześniej. Przez moment myślę, że mam wystarczająco odwagi, by ci to wyznać, ale tonę w twoim spojrzeniu odrobinę za długo. Odwracasz wzrok i moment mija.

Biorę zwinięty papier po słomce i pstrykam go palcami w twoją stronę, udając że taki był mój zamysł od początku, że chwila zagubienia się w zielonych pastwiskach twoich oczu nie wydarzyła się naprawdę. Papierek niemal ląduje w twojej kawie, ale zamiast zezłościć się na mnie, ty się śmiejesz.

Śmiejesz się głośno, zakrywając usta wierzchem dłoni, jakby twój jaśniejący uśmiech był powodem do wstydu. Mrużysz zielone oczy w ten swój sposób, wciąż patrzysz na mnie ponad stołem, żartujesz z czegoś, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle.

Śmiejesz się, a ja nie chcę przeżyć kolejnego dnia bez dźwięku twojego szczęścia. W tym momencie, w obskurnym barze gdzieś na krańcu świata, myślę że będę mieć cały czas we wszechświecie, aby ci to wyznać. Tak jak zawsze, czas będzie nasz na własność.

Szkoda tylko, że bardzo się wtedy myliłem. 


End file.
